Doctor Who THE EYES
by serenityspock
Summary: Barraiana is the hottest planet in the galaxy. So why, in the little town of Caya Ladya, had there been small breezes? Freak of nature? Weather changing? Or something taking people in the street and in their homes? When the Doctor and Rose arrive for some sun, it seems perfect for some relaxation, but when a breeze and a scream turn up, it's trouble as usual for the duo.
1. Prologue

The night air was chilly. Omnea knew something was wrong. She had lived in Claxiona for sixteen years and it had never been chilly or cold, there had never been even a slight breeze. Yet, for the last week there had been several dozen chilly breezes all around the small town of Caya Ladya.

It would not have bothered Omnea if it weren't for the disappearances. Everyone knew it and everyone denied it. Even the friends and families of those who disappeared denied it.

Omnea quickened her pace. She didn't believe in monsters or ghosts but there was something out there, and it was following her, she could feel it, down her neck was the breath of the creature. She broke in too a run, the breath still on her neck. She screamed, knowing no one would help her, knowing she was alone, knowing she was going to disappear like the others. Her last thoughts, of her parents, disappearing in to darkness, like the seven others before her, she was gone, and all that was left were the green eyes, empty of emotion, staring in to nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1

Rose was looking forward to a bit of sun.

She was hoping for some relaxation but it was doubtful with whom she was with.

The Doctor was many things, charming; funny; brave, but he was also attracted to danger and was always in some sort of trouble, no planet was relaxing when the Doctor was around, but Rose didn't mind because it meant everywhere they went they had an adventure.

"Amazing planet, Barriana, always hot. Coldest it gets is 20o so mind you don't get burnt."

The TARDIS landed in its usual bounding manner.

"Right Barriana, small town of Caya Ladya if I'm not mistaken, middle of Claxiona."

He strolled to casually to the door and Rose ran to try and catch up. By the time she was at the door he was half way up the street. He suddenly stopped. Rose caught up with him and realized why he had stopped.

"Bit chilly for a hot planet isn't it?" She asked, already knowing what was coming.

"Something's wrong" he exclaimed, his voice dark and deep.

'As always' thought Rose.

In the distance a woman's voice screamed, and the Doctor shot of at his usual pace with Rose scrambling to keep up.

Finally the Doctor stopped outside a pub named "Momentous". The sign was followed by a pair of bright, gleaming green eyes staring at her, as if they were staring right in too her soul.

She tore her eyes away and looked at the Doctor. He was scanning the area with his finger in the air.

"How strange" he said too himself, with a frown on his face.

Rose looked at him blankly, knowing he would explain in a minute.

"Notice anything strange?" he asked her.

She thought for a minute.

"It's warmer, a lot warmer than when we arrived", she realized, "How did it warm up so fast?"

"That's a good question," he pointed at the pub, "shall we find out?"


	3. Chapter 2

No one moved. The scream was, unfortunately, familiar and everyone shed a tear as the scream died out.

Mariana closed her eyes and silently cried. Niyato saw that his mother was crying and went over to comfort her. That was the seventh person to go missing, fifth person that he actually knew. It was like they were getting closer to him, whoever 'they' are.

He put his arm around his mother and cradled her in his arms.

Suddenly the door banged open and two people walked in, a man and a woman.

The man was dressed in a brown suit with a long brown coat, the woman in a vest top and small skirt. They wore serious frowns on their faces and you could tell instantly that they were from out of town.

The strangers looked at them, cuddled together in sadness. His expression softened.

"I am the Doctor, this is Rose. We are here to help."

The family stared at them in shock. Someone was actually talking about it, and offering to help.

After a few minutes Niyato plucked up the courage to talk to the strangers, he may only be fifteen, but as far as he was concerned he had the brain of a twenty year old.

"What help could you possibly offer us? " he asked, "Others have offered help before, even police from Titanias, all failed to find anything and gave up, they say it's impossible."

The woman, Niyato remembered the Doctor saying her name was Rose, chuckled to herself.

"If anyone can solve the 'impossible' it's the Doctor" she smiled, "He is an expert in impossible."

"Well..." the Doctor said modestly. "Shall we start from the beginning? Tell me everything, starting with names." He smiled, his teeth shiny white.


	4. Chapter 3

The boy's name was Niyato, his mother's Mariana and the father Pantaino.

"And the woman's voice you just heard screaming, that was Omnea." His voice was shaky.

"It started one week ago, cold breezes all around the town. At first we thought it was a freak of nature, weather changing, you know. Then we noticed the disappearances."

"First was the Diaman family, they live two streets away" Mariana cut in, "Then the Prime priest who lives in the church down the road, then the Mainiania family who lives next door. Its like they're... they're" she faltered.

"It's like they are getting closer" finished Pantaino. They all started crying.

"Did anyone see anything? Are there any theories or guesses?" asked the Doctor.

"No one saw anything, people say its invisible" answered a quivering Pantaino.

"It's as if the air its self is taking them." Everyone fell silent and shivered.

After what seemed like a millennium Niyato spoke, taking everyone, including Rose, by surprise.

"There might be one person." He paused, "A woman spoke of a monster, when it first began, and we thought she was just crazy."

The Doctor smiled, "Well let's meet her, i like a bit of crazy." he headed for the door.

"Wait" cried Mariana, startling Rose, "We will wait till morning, and no one is going out this late, especially with that, Thing, out there."

"Agreed, it is way too dangerous, you are both welcome to stay here for the night" added Pantaino.

"Great thanks, sounds fantastic, don't you think Rose"

Rose smiled, inside and out. "Sounds wonderful, I could use a good night's sleep" she answered truthfully. They said goodnight and set off in to their rooms.

"Comfy bed should be able to get nice night's sleep, if I'm lucky" said Rose.

After a while she closed her eyes and dozed off, hoping tomorrow will be as exciting as she is hoping.


	5. Chapter 4

"My lord, the Heinous Colossus is returning from another assignment, I feel we are getting much closer."

Garain was from a planet covered in criminals and warfare, a land ruled by violence and crime, so he was not afraid of anything, except the Lord.

"Closer is not good enough!" screamed the Lord, "We must not fail, remember your life is on the line."

"Of course my lord, I shall not fail you."

No reply as usual. The Lord was very impatient and unfortunately very powerful as well.

Garain did not know the extent of the Lords power, and he didn't want to know. Try as he might to oppose him, he couldn't. Even the heinous colossus was frightened of him.

"Ah Heincol," Heincol was the pet name Garain gave the Heinous Colossus. It was a silly name but neither of them minded. They had a deep connection that made them inseparable.

"Any luck?" Heincol shook her head.

"Not in finding him, but I feel I am close. I believe I have a friend, someone close to him."

The voice of Heincol was always surprising. It was calm and smooth, soft as a cloud, which was a huge comparison to her slimy, black body and bright, sharp green eyes that seemed to stare right in to your soul.

Garain hoped that they were close; he didn't like being forced to do things, especially by someone he could not see.

"Can you bring her here please?" Heincol nodded and summoned the girl.

No one knew exactly where Heincol put people, not even Garain, maybe not even Heincol herself.

"Where is he?" demanded Garain. The girl was terrified and obviously confused. After being an interrogator on his planet, Garain knew when people had information he needed, and when they didn't. This girl knew nothing.

"It's ok; you are safe, what is your name?" Garain asked kindly. She muttered her name quietly.

"Come with me Omnea, it's going to be ok."


	6. Chapter 5

Rose awoke feeling very refreshed. It had been a while since she'd had a decent night's sleep.

She went to the bathroom to freshen up then went downstairs. It wasn't a surprise to find the Doctor already awake and chatting too Pantaino.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" asked Mariana.

"Very well thank you" replied Rose. The family seemed a lot more cheerful than yesterday, but it could have been a put on.

They had a bite to eat and started to head off. Niyato looked serious and was eager to go.

They went outside and the family stopped and looked at the sign. They stared at it for, what seemed like, forever.

"Omnea painted the sign herself," explained Mariana, "Blue eyes that represent our town."

"Blue?" commented Rose. She looked at the Doctor, "I could have sworn they were green last night" she whispered.

"Trick of the light?" he whispered back, she could tell from his face that he didn't believe that for one minute.

"We should move, hopefully Amania will be awake. All she does nowadays is sleep and drink."

They walked along the deserted street. Rose had done enough traveling with the Doctor to know, that they had an adventure, and probably lots of running, in store for them. She couldn't wait to get started.


	7. Chapter 6

Omnea had been taken to a bedroom; and was then told to make herself comfortable. She heard the door lock from outside.

'Trapped' she thought, 'No windows, door locked and not a clue of where I am and stuck in this place with that alien, could it get much worse?'

She checked the room for anything that could help her. Nothing, the blue alien must have cleaned out the room and just left the bed and an empty wardrobe.

She checked the bed for traps and bugs, and sat down. She sighed. Her family must be very worried about her. If only she could tell them that she was ok.

'Wait' she thought, "My communicator" she whispered.

She got it from her pocket, dead. How could it be dead? It was fully charged earlier. She tried taking the battery out and re-inserting it, still nothing.

"Argh !" She threw it on the ground in frustration.

"I'm afraid all your power has been drained, safety precaution." She jumped and looked up, it was the alien.

He had golden skin with bright blue hair, as scared as she was, she was thrilled too actually meet an alien, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Also he was kind of cute, especially for an alien.

"Are you hungry?" He asked politely. She nodded slowly. He smiled; he had bright teeth that shone.

"This way please." He gestured out of the room, too the door opposite. Inside was a large table with different meats and vegetables.

"I always make too much, I would be nice to have company." He smiled sweetly, making him, if anything, even more attractive. He motioned for her too sit down.

He offered her wine and told her to help herself to the food. She gladly accepted the wine and started to eat the food.

With the good food, wine and polite company, she almost forgot she had been captured and was being held prisoner.

After a while she couldn't hold it in. "Where are the other prisoner?" she asked.

He sighed, "They are safe I promise." He looked sincere and Omnea believed him.

"Please, can I see them?" After a pause, he nodded and led her out the room.


	8. Chapter 7

Amania was a middle aged woman with blonde hair. It was strange how much like humans the Barriana people were thought Rose.

"Yes I saw it, and I shall never forget it, unfortunately."

"Tell me about what you saw" the Doctor said, in his gentle, soft voice.

"It's hard to describe. It's a shadow, black, very hard to see, but there is no mistaking its eyes." The woman's eyes sparkled with fear. "The empty; green, eyes, like pure evil."

'Green?' Rose thought, was it a coincidence?

"It stared in too my eyes, then disappeared." The woman was quaking.

"When was this?" the Doctor enquired.

"One week ago, when the first disappearance happened."

The Doctor nodded and thought for a minute, his face scrunched up in thought.

"Where was this?" the Doctor asked carefully.

"Near the Diaman residence." replied Amania.

"That's where we will start, thank you." said the Doctor kindly.

Everyone said thank you and good bye. When outside the Doctor asked the way to the Diaman house. Niyato pointed the way and they set off at top speed.

Rose ran too catch up with the Doctor, who was, as always, ahead of everyone else.

"Doctor, she said green eyes, do you think...?"

The Doctor looked at her, "I don't know, yet." She nodded.

"Doctor!" Mariana had stopped. "It's cold."

She spoke the truth, it had gotten significantly colder. Everyone tensed and listened. After a minute of silence it got decidedly warmer. "Doctor?"

"Let's go" ordered the Doctor, setting off at top speed once again.


	9. Chapter 8

The wind outside was warm again, not a good sign. Pantaino looked up and down the road.

"Over there!" He shouted, running towards Mr Kyalt and a very scared looking Bouna.

"What happened?" Asked the Doctor, who had got there ahead of everyone else, again. How was he so fit? Pantaino was not an unfit man, but had never seen someone so fast. He had sure seen enough things in his life to know that anything is possible, and there could be a million different reasons for his fittness.

Mr Kyalt was hugging Bouna as she weeped, whatever they saw was surely terrifying, their faceds explained that much. It was Mr Kyalt that explained in words though, as Bouna was still recovering from whatever happened.

"There was this, thing, and it attacted Bouna. It was disgusting, slimy and black, like tar, and its eyes." He shuddered.

"Green?" Niyato asked. Mr Kyalt simply nodded. The creature that had attacked Amania and all the others, had attacked Bouna, in broad daylight. Pantaino was worried now, before everyone could go about their business as usual, but if this this attacked during the day, life would get a lot more complicated.

"Doctor, if the beast is now attacking in day time, no one will be safe to go out." Niyato said, his voice telling others how scared he was, which was a lot.

The Doctor just looked at Mr Kyalt. "Which way did it go?" Mr Kyalt pointed down the road.

"The way towards the Diaman's house" Said Pantaino, "Maybe we should try there, since it started there it might have a nest there or something." Maybe they could capture it, and finally get rid of it.

The Doctor just nodded and said, "Lead the way".


	10. Chapter 9

The Doctor and Rose arrived at the house well before everyone else. It was dark and looked like it was trying not to be seen by passersby. It looked abandoned., which didn't make sense, since the disappearances only started a week ago. It lokked like it could fall down any second, with rotting wood holding up most of the house.

The Doctor whipped out the sonic screwdriver and used it too scan the area.

"Doctor, do you think the green eyes on the monster and the green eyes on the sign are connected?" Rose asked him.

"Yes, almost certainly." Answered the Doctor. Niyato was the first too reach the Doctor and Rose. He was slightly out of breath. When he had rested for a minute he turned too the Doctor.

"Doctor, can you get Omnea back?" he asked. The Doctor turned too Niyato and smiled.

"Yes" he answered simply. Just as Mariana and Pantaino caught up. As they got their breath back the Doctor carried on scanning the area.

The Doctor frowned as he examined the sonic.

"These readings are all wrong." He stated. "This planet doesn't have the technology to create this type of radiation, not for another 300 years."

"Where is it coming from then?" questioned Rose. The Doctor scanned the area once more, and then pointed at the house.

Everyone looked at the house, including the Doctor. No lights were on.

"Of course!" exclaimed the Doctor making everyone else jump, "The radiation could create the appearance that the place isn't lived in."

"That would explain why the house suddenly looks abandoned." said Mariana, "The house has only been abandonned for a week, not enough to make it look like that."

"Only one way to see if it is abandoned" declared Pantaino.

"Yup, let's go knock" grinned the Doctor leading the way up the garden path.

There was very little growth in the garden. No trees or flowers, just flat, not so green, grass. This got the Doctor thinking, had something happened to the garden, or did it always look like this?

The arrived at the blacked, old door. It had a unusually shaped door knocker, shaped like a fruit bowl. The house was reasonably big, the house must be very grand when it wasnt being made too look old and abandoned. But because it was so big and grand, it meant there were plenty of rooms and hiddey holes for people to hide, or for a monster or some alien technology too hide.

The Doctor knocked on the door. No one answered so the Doctor tried the door, locked of course.

"Anyone good about opening doors?" the Doctor asked. Usually he would use the sonic, but it didn't work on wood.

"Let me have a go." Said Pantaino. He bent over to a small flower pot and lifted it up. Under it was a key. Pantaino got up and opened up with a smile.

"I used to work for the Diaman's" Pantaino said simply, stepping in to the door. Everyone joined him, with Mariana bringing up the rear. The Doctor decided that they were very quiet people, who were strangely OK with the thought of monsters, usually adults such as themselves wanted to get away from any excitment.

"Is that a light upstairs?" Rose asked. It was, the Doctor started to walk towards the stairs, until a deep, low growl stopped them all in their tracks.

Coming towards them, with big green eyes, was a thing, with black skin over its huge body, and hundereds of small pointy teeth.


	11. Chapter 10

Garain lead Omnea to the other prisoners. He kept them safe, watered and fed. He was still ashamed. He hated treating living objects like this, especially Claxonians, beings so like his own race.

"Like i said, safe." He said, hoping Omnea was happier now that she had seen them, and seen that they were unharmed.

"Omnea!" shrieked one of the prisoners. "It got you too?"

"Mrs Diaman? Yes it did, are you OK?" Omnea asked, walking over to examine everyone.

"We are all a little shocked, are you?" asked the woman called Mrs Diamon, some of these Claxonians had weird names, thought Garain, but who was he to judge a planet by their names.

"Yes, i'm OK, better now I know you are all safe." She smiled reassuringly at everyone. Garains heart melted. He had never met anyone like Omnea before, she was somehow, different.

Suddenly, there was an alarm. 'Dang' thought Garain, 'what now?'.

"Stay in here, you'll be safe in here, trust me." he said, locking her in the prison with the others. He didn't want to lock her in, but he had to, or the Lord may hurt her, like he hurt him, and Garain was not going to let that happen.

Omnea smiled weakly and walked over to the door, and whispered just enough for Garain to hear. "I do trust you, what's your name?"

He smiled, and whispered back, "my name is Garain, and I'll be back to let you out when it's safe."

He ran to the door, looking round to double check everything was in order, then ran to the hall, where the disturbance was happening.

Heincol, was there, along with a man and woman, dressed in strange clothing for this planet, and a group of 3 Claxonians.

"Hush Heincol, these are guests." Said Garain, he turned and smiled to the strangers. "Who are you? And why are you here?" he asked.

The strangely dressed man spoke first. He had a smile on his face, it was like glee on a childs face when it got a big chocolate bar.

"Hi there, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, Niyato, Mariana and Pantaino."

Garain stared for a minute, he had a good feeling from these people, different from the one he felt from Omnea, but a similar trusting feeling. Perhaps these are the people he had been hoping for, the ones to help get rid of the Lord. With this in mind, Garain decided the best course of action was to trust hiss instincts, and introduce himself.


	12. Chapter 11

Eleven.

"My name is Garain." Said the blue man. Niyato's mind was streaming with questions, and he didn't know where to begin.

'An actual alien' he thought, 'amazing, I wonder what planet he is from, I wonder what his people are like, How many of them are there?' Millions of questions ran through his brain, until he shook himself out of it.

While he had been staring, thinking of all the questions he would like to ask, the Doctor had been explaining why they were there.

"So i saw the readings, and we decided to come and explore." the Doctor finished.

The blue man examined the Doctor carefully. Obviously looking to see if he was a danger or not. A decision Niyato was still trying to figure out, although the Doctor looked and dressed funny, he could also be quite serious, and Niyato thought he could be threatening if he needed to be.

" Wish i could help but I can't" said Garain. He looked sincere, not like he didn't know anything, Niyato was sure he was involved in it somehow, but he looked like he was being stopped, like he wasn't allowed to talk about it.

Niyato examined Garain closely, he didn't see anything that could hurt him or control him, like a shock collar, so what was he afraid of? From what he could tell, the man was terrified of whatever it was. Niyato looked at the doctor, he could tell the Doctor was thinking the same thing.

"I can help." Said the Doctor softly. Garain looked stunned, he didn't expect to be offered help.

"With what, nothing is wrong." lied Garain, he looked around, as if he was expecting someone to jump out. "Please, go now." He said, the fear in his voice making Niyato feel nervous.

"What's going on? if you tell me I can help." the Doctor said. This time more firmly, but still kindly.

"You can't, please go" whispered Garain. He was getting more afraid by the second.

The monster Garain called Heincol, whimpered, it was a strang sound to hear from such a large frightening monster.

"Oh no" said Garain under his breath. He stood up fully, and said firmly, "You must go now." He tried to usher them out, he was trying to look in control, but Niyato could plainly see the fear in his face. What could scare someone who had a monster as a pet? He found out.

"GARAIN! What is the meaning of this?" Boomed a voice. It was terrifying. It seemed to make the whole room shiver.

"They were leaving my Lord. Insignificant people that got lost." Garain was quivering with fear and was shaking violently.

"Go!" screamed the voice, "Before I change my mind." It was the scariest thing Niyato had ever heard, he wanted to run and hide and never hear the voice again. The Doctor however, was not afraid.

Confidently he shouted, "Who are you? Name yourself." The Doctor scanned the room. Looking for cameras maybe?

"Who are you to ask me such a question?" screamed the voice, obviously furious that someone had dared question him.

"I am the Doctor, and I want to talk to whoever is talking to me properly, not over an intercome. Where are you?" Demanded the Doctor. How could he be so calm? Thought Niyato.

There was no answer, just a deafly silence. Suddenly, Garain collapsed and was shaking on the floor. The Doctor ran over, and the voice spoke again.


	13. Chapter 12

"Do not cross me Doctor. I have powers beyond your knowledge and I will use them." The voice was angry now. It was booming so loud it made the walls shake. Mariana hadn't been this frightened in a very long time.

"What have you done too him?" screamed Niyato, who was also shaking, although Mariana couldn't tell whether it was from anger or being scared.

No one answered. Suddenly, a beeping sound started, it sounded like a computer to Mariana. Then a computerised voice spoke out.

"Voice clarification needed, please state name."

"Why?" Said Rose. She hadn't spoken for a while, maybe she was like Mariana, taking everything in.

No one answered, Mariana was getting anxious. She didn't like what was happening, she didn't like all this excitment.

"My name is Niyato, why do you want to know?" Niyato asked. Mariana moved over to her son, her instincts were saying something was wrong.

"Voice recognition recognised, Otayin, Dominian of Mayalanma, son of Lyanta and Melnay." Mariana panicked, it couldn't be. She recognised the name that had been called out, and it wasn't good news.

A wall moved, opening a passageway that lead downward, most probably towards a cellar, or underground chamber.

"Doctor, do we go down?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked at her and grinned. They where off. The Doctor Rose and Niyato in front, climbing down the stairs.

Mariana looked at her husband, they had been together a long time, and they had had many adventures in their time, and they knew that one of their adventures, was about to be brought in to the open.

The passageway was long, it seemed to be taking forever. Everyone, except the Doctor, was out of breath. Mariana just wanted it too be over.

"Over half way i'm sure" smiled the Doctor. A little later they reached the bottom. A large, dust covered room with a single object in the middle, a large, old computer which was beeping and bleeping. There was a faded name on the monitor, Rose walked over to it and read it aloud.

"Locating, Otayin, Royal, Dominian. L.O.R.D. Lord is a computer?" Rose turned around.

Garain came up behind Mariana, clearly shocked to find the person he was afraid of, wasn't a person after all.

"Who is Otayin? Why is this computer trying too find him?" Asked Niyato, who looked very confused by everything, perhaps he was still trying to figure out why the computer opened the door after he spoke, thought Mariana.

"Otayin is a leader of a planet, the Lord and master of a whole world. Otayin, is you, Niyato." Said Mariana, it was time for the truth to be told.


	14. Chapter 13

"Mum, what are you talking about?" Niyato was more than confused. The computer had responded to him (and only him) and now his mother was talking strangely.

"It was so long ago, we never wanted you too find out. There was so much blood, we didn't want to chance another blood shed king." Mariana had started to cry now, she was trying to hold it in as much as possible.

The Doctor walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He nodded, at least he seemed to understand what was going on, Niyato was starting to feel a headache he was so confused.

"I think i understand now. Mayalanma, fifth planet of the Craswort system, and it is famously known for its horrible rulers. So many years of blood shed, kings and queens alike killing people just because they could." The Doctor looked down, as though he was taking a moment to think of all the people killed. Niyato was to impatient, and confused to wait any longer.

"What has this got to do with me though? Why did the computer answer to me? And why did mum call me Otayin?"

"Put simply, they stole you." Said the Doctor. He looked at Pantaino, as if asking him too explain.

Pantaino lowered his head, he looked ashamed. What was going on, thought Niyato.

"It was 15 years ago. King Lyanta and Queen Melnay were ruling, some of the harshest rulers of the century. We slaves were worked harder than most in the history of Mayalanma. We were tortured for fun, and worked till we hoped we would die." Pantaino paused as he recollected the torment that had gone on.

"Mariana and I were personal slaves of Queen Melnay, we helped bathe her, and when she became pregnant, we were in charge of helping her through it. They thought we were loyal to them, thought we were on their side, but all the suffering they caused, how could anyone be on their side? So when the future King was born, we stole him. Mayalanma had space visitors from time to time, since all things were made by slaves, everything was cheap. A ship that visited us was full of people who wanted to help the slaves, so we asked if they would be able to sneak us away. They agreed, and we set about the kidnapped the Prince, and it worked, we escaped. We moved here and have been hiding ever since."

Niyato was in shock. Could it be that he was the Prince of a ruler. It was crazy, but the last week hadn't exactly been normal.

"How about Omnea? Is she your daughter?" asked Niyato. It was possible she wasn't even his sister.

Mariana answered "Well, she was the first of the children to be born from Queen Melnay. As I said, we were the Queen's personal slaves, so we looked after her, she loved us more than her own mother, and we loved her back. So we took her aswell." Mariana wiped the tears from her eyes. She had stopped crying, just about.

"Your not my real mother?" Omnea startled everyone in the room. Garain would stood behind her, Niyato figured he must of fetched her. He ran over to her and hugged her.

"Omnea, I thought you had gone forever." Omnea smiled at him, Niyato felt much better now he knew his sister was OK.

"What is going on here? Your telling me, that we are not your children at all, but are actually a prince and princess of a distant planet?" Omnea asked. She looked blank, showing no emotion, but Niyato guessed she was as upset and confused as he was.

Pantaino nodded and looked down again. "We didn't mean it to hurt you, we just wanted to help our people." He said. Mariana stood beside him, they faced Niyato and Omnea together.

Omnea just nodded, Niyato realised that they were doing it for the good of many people, and they had taken care of them for so long.

Niyato walked over to Mariana and Pantaino. He looked in to their eyes and said "I understand, and as far as i'm concerned, your the best parents in the universe."

Omnea nodded and walked over and they all hugged, sharing in a family moment, having shared properly for the first time in their lives.

"Well now, isn't that nice." smiled the Doctor. He had been playing with the computer since Mariana and Pantaino had started their story.

"Now lets see what your real Dad has to say about all this, ey?" Said the Doctor, he pushed a button and a bright light flashed, and a man appeared in front of the computer.

"Lyanta" whispered Mariana. 'Father' Thought Niyato.


	15. Chapter 14

"A hologram?" Omnea had never had so much strangeness in her life, and now her real father was stood before her. He was a fat, bearded man, with fine clothes on and lots of jewelary on his hands.

"I am King Lyanta, ruler of Maylanma, this message is for my son, Prince Otayin. You were stolen from us when you were only 1, and we have not stopped searching, we need you home too learn how to rule our planet. You will be King of our world, and will have many slaves to do whatever work you want them to do. Come home son, come where you belong."

The hologram turned off and Omnea stood there, very annoyed. What about her?

"How come they didn't search for me? Why haven't I got a message?" She crossed her arms, very annoyed.

"Like I said, we were the ones who mainly looked after you, they didn't care." Said Mariana, who was crying again. This upset Omnea, she didn't like to see Mariana cry, even if she wasn't her real mother, she was the closest thing she had to one.

"What happens now?" Asked Niyato. It was a good question, did they go back to Maylanma or stay here? Would they have a choice?

The man who had turned on the hologram, who was called The Doctor Omnea found out, turned around to face everyone. "Well" he said, "that depends on what you want too do." He smiled. From what she had seen from him, this Doctor liked to smile.

"The computer has a transport beam which can take you to Maylanma, or you can stay here."

Niyato looked at Omnea, since it was mainly him that they wanted home, Omnea could stay here on Claxiona and wouldn't have to worry about being searched for.

However, if Niyato wanted to go, could she leave him? He was her brother, and he loved him, no matter how annoying he got. There was also Garain, whom she seemed to be developing a liking for.

The Doctor looked at both of them and nodded. "I think Omnea and Niyato have a big decision ahead of them, maybe we should take a little time to decide?" He said.

Niyato nodded, and started walking up the stairs. Everyone except Omnea and Garain joined them.

Garain looked at her. He smiled weakly. "What are you thinking?" he asked. Omnea paused and answed, "I do not know, I want to stay with Mariana, but if Niyato decides to go to that other planet, I may have to go with him, he is my brother." Omnea thought for a moment and added, "What will you do?"

Garain thought about it for a minute, and smiled. "I will go wherever you tell me too, your majesty." Omnea laughed, whatever had happened, she had met someone she liked a lot, someone who she counted on, even though he had kidnapped her and held her prisoner.

"Come on Garain, lets see where everyone has gone."


	16. Chapter 15 - END

Niyato had a long decision ahead of him, and Rose was glad she wasn't the one who had to make the decision. Garain had let everyone out of their cells, now that Lord was down, it was safe for them to come out of their prison.

After the Doctor had explained that it was all over, and that the monster had been controlled by a machine and wouldn't bother them anymore, they all went home.

Niyato and Omnea had gone for a walk, to compare ideas. Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Is their planet really as bad as how Mariana was saying it?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"It's a bad planet, filled with slaves and hard labour. I visited there, once, never again." He said.

"Maybe if Niyato returns, he can change them?" The Doctor smiled, "Maybe they could, just maybe".

Niyato and Omnea returned. They looked like they had something to say.

"We have decided to go back. But we want Mariana and Pantaino to come with us. We are going to try and change the way the place is ruled. No more slavery."

Mariana and Pantaino smiled and hugged him. Omnea turned to Garain, "I also want Garain to come, we can repay you for all you have done, and to say sorry for what Lord made you do."

Garain smiled and graciously accepted. Rose thought something may go on between Omnea and Garain, she was good at telling things like that.

"Well that's all sorted then." Said the Doctor, smiling, as usual. "I'll set up the transporter to send you all to Maylanma."

Everyone went downstairs, and after a few button pushing moments, the Doctor had the transporter set and ready.

"Thank you Doctor, we hope you may be able to join us one day, and see how we are doing." said Niyato.

The Doctor just smiled. He pressed the button, and they were gone. Rose smiled and turned to the Doctor.

"Will the be OK do you think?" She asked. The Doctor just smiled and started up the stairs.

3 years had gone past since Garain had been on Claxonia, kidnapping people on behalf of a alien computer, lots had changed since then.

He was now married to a beautiful Princess, with the most beautiful daughter, he was the luckiest man in the universe. Maylanma was now peaceful, with slavery a distant memory. With King Otayin in charge, his people were contented and happy.

Omnea walked in the room, holding Princess Kiara. Garain smiled and walked over to them. He kissed his wife and his child. Omnea smiled at him, what a picture of beauty, he thought.

They walked over to the window. "I love you" Omnea said. Garain smiled. "I love you too, my Queen".


End file.
